In load switch applications of an integrated circuit, there are times when an active high enable pin is connected to a voltage supply of the integrated circuit through a resistive divider network instead of typically being driven directly from a logic buffer. However, there is at least one disadvantage associated with this configuration. For example, an integrated circuit having the above described configuration can be unintentionally turned on or activated when a battery pack is connected to an output of the integrated circuit. It is pointed out that the unintentional activation of the integrated circuit is an undesirable and an unacceptable operation of the integrated circuit.